Hermione's baby
by lalababee
Summary: Hermione is going out with Krum. She gets pregnant, but who is the father? HGFW
1. She's Pregnant

**A/N: This story takes place after Goblet of Fire and they are all 15. Some people might not like this because of Hermione's boyfriend (Krum).**

**But…. This idea popped in my mind, and I couldn't get it out. So…here it is!!!**

**Disclaimer: Like I say in my other stories, I am Emily, not the beloved J.K. Rowling!! So I don't own anything!!**

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. It had two little stripes on it, and Hermione was quick to look at the packet to see what it meant.

Turning the paper over to look on the English side, Hermione skimmed through the directions. Finally, she came to a section that looked like this:

_What the Line Means:_

_One line- Sorry! You are not pregnant._

_Two lines- Congratulations! You have a baby on the way!_

Hermione sighed, and picked up another pregnancy test from the bag. She bought a lot of them, just to be sure. After she missed her period, she started panicking, and hoped for the best.

After waiting for another ten minutes, Hermione looked at the second test. It had turned pink. She read the manual and it said (that that meant) that she was pregnant. Her heart sinking, she picked up the next one and used it. Pregnant. The next three said the said same thing, and Hermione sighed, no longer able to deny the truth. She was disappointed in herself, and she knew her hair was wild. She wished she hadn't done what she did. She actually had a little person in her. Hermione looked in a mirror and saw that what she thought about her hair was true. Her eyes looked sad, and she looked like she had been crying.

She wondered how her parents would take it. Her mom would probably be disappointed. Her dad would hate her. Hermione sank onto the toilet and put her head in her hands. She wondered if she should just have an abortion. It would probably make her parents happy.

With a pang of guilt, Hermione thought of her boyfriend, Viktor Krum. How would he take it?

Well, Hermione thought, I will just have to pretend it is his. With that thought, she got up and threw away all the tests, wrapping them carefully in toilet paper and bags before setting them in the garbage can. She didn't want her parents to find them before she told them, even if she was going to right now.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called. "I need to talk to you about something important in the living room!"

Hermione walked into the room and saw her parents already there. Her dad's arm was around her mom's shoulders, and her mom's feet were on the couch. Hermione hated that she was about to make them come out of that comfortable position, but she had to tell them.

"Well, Mum, Dad, I-I'm having a baby!" She tried to sound happy, but she was terrified.

Hermione's mom jumped up. She looked really angry, and her long brown hair fell in her face.

"My 15 year old daughter, pregnant? Wow, Hermione, I have to admit I am very shocked. I don't see how you will care for it, especially at your school! I won't keep it here and neither will your father. I am very disappointed in you, Hermione; I thought we raised you better. But I won't lecture you, what's done is done. I just want you to know that I won't be a mother to that baby, and you are taking it to Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at her dad and he nodded, agreeing with her mother. He had kept quit all the time, and he stared at his hands. Hermione went over to sit by him. She took his hand and said,

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Her father nodded again and replied, "I know, baby, but you were irresponsible. Please go to your room and let your mother and me talk about it."

Hermione, happy at her father's reaction, got up willingly, and walked slowly up the stairs. She wouldn't want to hurt her baby, after all

**A/N: Well, there's another story. Please R&R!!!! it'll make me update faster!!!!!!**


	2. Its A Girl!

**A/N: Ok, here, I did the second chapter, I was really bored, and I am getting bored with the Truth about Hermione story, but, of course, I will still update. I wanted to do this story first though, so here it is!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Emily!!!!! Remember, not JK Rowling!!!!**

888888888888888888

Hermione quickly finished putting her school books in her trunk and laid her hands on her stomach. She was now two months pregnant, and started showing a little. She thought the baby would be born at Hogwarts, so she had packed a smaller trunk filled with baby clothes, a portable crib, a stroller, and a little baby carrier. She would buy a car seat in Diagon Ally; they had seats that could strap on brooms, or anything else that she might need to put it on.

She had told Viktor she was pregnant with his baby, and thankfully, he believed her. And he was excited, too. He actually wanted a baby! To tell you the truth, Hermione was excited, too. She was going to the muggle doctors later that day to see what the baby's sex was. Hermione hoped it was a girl, with flaming red hair and green eyes, like its father… She wanted it to look like its dad.

Hermione wouldn't care any less if it was a boy though. She would still love it… No matter what. It was her baby, and she would always love it. But still, she wanted a girl.

After loading all the stuff away, Hermione decided to lay on her bed for a little nap before going to the doctor's.

88888888888888888888888

"Hermione! Do you want to go or not?!" Hermione's mom called angrily up the stairs. Hermione woke with a start. Looking at her table clock, she realized she had been sleeping for three hours. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She tried to think of why her mom would be calling her. Finally she remembered.

"The doctor!" Hermione said to herself. She jumped out of bed, wrenched the door open, and almost flew down the stairs.

"Sorry, mum! I was sleeping!" Hermione apologized sheepishly to her mom as she walked into the kitchen. Her mom sighed before answering,

"It's OK. Just go get in the car before the doctor closes. Hopefully, this baby will be a girl." She smiled. Hermione's mom had begun to want this baby more than Hermione did. She wouldn't admit it, though. Soon, both women were in the car and driving to the doctor.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I need you to lift up your shirt a little. I have to put this on your abdomen, and that screen will light up and you'll see if your baby I a boy or girl!" the doctor explained. Hermione did as she was told, carefully lifting her shirt so her bra would not show. The doctor put his little tool on her stomach, which lit up the screen. Hermione couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, so she looked at the doctor curiously. He looked back at her and said,

"Congratulations, you are having a girl! And she looks healthy, too! Congratulations, Ms. Granger. You must be very proud."

Hermione nodded and jumped down from the little stool she was standing on. She quickly left with her mother, and decided she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next week to change everything in the trunk to pink.

88888888888888888888888888

On September 9, Hermione woke up very early. Today she was going to Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait. Her stomach had swelled up a little more in the past week, so Hermione knew she would have to wear baggy clothes for a while at Hogwarts. She didn't know why, but she didn't want everyone to know yet.

Hermione quickly put on a baggy white shirt and black sweat pants. She pulled her hair into a long pony-tail and threw on eyeliner and mascara. There, she was ready to go. Too bad it was only 6:30, she thought. Hermione opened up her trunk of baby clothes. She looked at the little shirts, pants, pajamas, and diapers. If they didn't fit the baby, Hermione decided she would not buy new ones. She would magically change the size.

Hermione glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that thirty minutes had passed. It was now 7:01. Hermione jumped up and closed the trunk. She had to eat breakfast and wake up her mom before they could leave, and since it took three hours to drive there and Hermione wanted to be early, she needed to do that now.

Hermione walked into her parents' room and slowly crept to her mom.

"Mum! Mum!" Hermione whispered loudly. "It is time to get up!" Hermione's mom nodded and sat up a little.

"Is Dad coming with us?" Hermione asked. Her mom nodded so Hermione went to her dad and kissed his cheek. He woke up.

"Time to go, already?" he asked groggily. Hermione nodded and left to go make coffee and cereal for the three of them.

88888888888888888888

**A/N: OK people, how was that??? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N: Chapter three!!!! I have been really lazy lately, lol, and I haven't felt like typing. But now I am doing it, and I started a new story, too. Be sure to check it out as soon as I load it on!!!!! And even tho they are in their 5****th**** year, Ginny and Harry are dating. I made their 5****th**** year the way I wanted it, so sorry if it is not the same. It didn't fit with my story line. 3 **

"Hermione, you need to get in the train!" Mrs. Granger called to her daughter, who was a few feet away, talking to the Weasleys and Harry. They were all surprised to learn she was pregnant. Harry was happy for her, but Ron looked angry and disappointed. Hermione and Fred glanced at each other, and Fred knew exactly who the father was. He didn't say anything. Ron, however, was the complete opposite.

"How are you supposed to take care of a baby without that father around? If you want, Hermione, I will make Krum change schools to help you!"

Hermione laughed.

"No. I will be alright. Krum is fine in his school. He will come to visit a lot, he said. I can do fine without the father." Little did Ron know that the father was right across from him.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called again. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at her muggle parents. Looking at their angry faces, she hurried over to them.

"How many times to I have to call for you?" Her mother asked irritably.

"I'm sorry, mum, I haven't seen them since the beginning of the summer and I miss them! Besides, you can leave now. I can get on the train with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George. I'll be alright. Love you guys, see you next year!" Hermione gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek and walked back to stand by Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her watch. "Oh my Gosh, the train leaves in ten minutes! We haven't even gone through the barrier yet! Hurry up, George you're first! Now you Fred, then Ron. Hermione now, your turn, be careful, don't hurt the baby! Ok, Harry, now you, Ginny!"

When all of the children were through, Molly followed them, with Arthur behind her. They got through right as Ginny and Harry started kissing.

"Hey! We don't need another pregnant person in the family! One is enough!" Mr. Weasley broke them apart. Ginny rolled her eyes, but Harry laughed. He put his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. She tipped her face up towards him, and he brought his down into another kiss. When they broke apart, Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and they stayed like that for about three minutes, until Mrs. Weasley ushered them onto the train, hugging each one before. Soon, all of the teenagers were safely on the train with their pets and luggage.

They found a nearly empty compartment to sit in. It only had Neville and Luna in it, and the Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were glad to sit by them. Hermione noticed them looking at her stomach, but she ignored them. She would tell them later. Neville had other plans, though.

"Erm, 'Mione, are you-?" He asked. He stopped when Hermione opened her mouth and said,

"Pregnant? Yes, I am."

"Congratulations!" Neville and Luna said together. Hermione nodded her thanks. Ron looked grumpy. Harry was smiling. Hermione laughed at their different reactions. Personally, Hermione was glad.

After an hour of talking, laughing, eating stuff they bought, and changing into their school robes, the train stopped. All of the kids on the bus started loading out of the train, the older students first followed by the scared looking first years. The trio listened for Hagrid's usual first year call, and was not surprised when a gruff voice started calling for the first years. They grinned at each other before looking around for a place to sit on the carriages. Luna and Ginny had left and were sitting among other fourth year students.

Harry led his best friends over to where Neville was sitting alone. They plopped next to him and smiled. They sat and talked until they were finally at the entrance of Hogwarts. They dropped their stuff off and headed to the Great Hall.

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, the first years walked in, looking scared looking nervous, but excited from their boat ride. As the sorting hat started its song Hermione rested her hands on her stomach and gazed deeply into the roof of the room and started thinking about her baby.

Hmm, she thought, my baby will be here in eleven to twelve years. She or he will be coming here, and will be sorted into their house, just like these little kids were. Her baby. Hermione Jean Granger's baby. She couldn't believe it. She decided, right in the middle of the s(S)orting, that if her baby was a girl she would be named Samantha Weasley, Sam for short. If it was a boy it would be Nicholas Weasley, Nick for short. Hermione smiled, loving the sound of them.

Finally, all the kids were sorted into their respective houses. Dumbledore stood up, welcomed them back, and the feast started.

After everyone ate and was tired, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits. I would like to welcome our new Defense a(A)gainst the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Smith. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you all not to use magic outside school. Now, you may go! I would like to speak to Miss Hermione Granger. Good night!" There was a great scraping noise as the students pushed back their chairs and left the hall.

Hermione hesitated, then nodded to Harry and Ron to follow her, and walked up to where Dumbledore was sitting with Professor McGonagall. The other teachers had left. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you may stay. Ms Granger, I am under the impression that you are pregnant?" he inquired. Hermione nodded. "And may I ask who the father is?" He was trying to find out as much about the baby as possible. Hermione looked terrified at the thought of mentioning Fred in front of the other two.

She bent low to whisper in Dumbledore's ear, "It is Fred Weasley, but everyone thinks it is Viktor Krum."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I will have a room made for just you so that the child won't disturb others at night. I will personally hire someone to watch it during the day when you are at classes, and you can bring the baby to breakfast, lunch and dinner. Thankfully, you are in fifth year, so your child will still be young enough to stay here until you graduate. Thank you, you may go."

Looking stunned, Hermione walked out of the room with Harry and Ron at her heels. They went to the common room, bade each other good night, and went to the dorms. Hermione laid down, and thought of her baby, and the life they had before them.


	4. The Room and the Kids

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a million bazillion bagillion kagillon magillion years, but I've been SO busy with school and writing and exams, and I just read all the Harry Potter books AGAIN for the 8,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000****th**** time. Well, anyways, here the next chapter!!!**

Now that Hermione was about 8 months pregnant, she was really showing, so _everyone _at school knew the truth. Nearly everybody accepted it. Today was the day Dumbledore would show Hermione her new room. Hermione was excited. That's where she was going right now.

Walking through the hallway with Ron and Harry at her side and Dumbledore in front of her, Hermione felt like nothing could go wrong. They were going with her so that they knew where to visit her. They were happy that they could finally see what a girl's room looked like, since they couldn't go into the girls' dorms. They were almost as excited as she was.

Dumbledore led the three down a hallway they had never seen before. It was on the second floor, and it was close to the front. The only reason they didn't notice it was because it was faked as a wall, and the only way to get through was if you had a key. Well, Dumbledore just had to _touch_ the door and it shivered open.

Through the door came another very long hallway. At the end, there was a single door. Dumbledore explained that only two other young girls were pregnant at Hogwarts, and they both stayed in that room. Their babies were born not long after.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "We changed _everything_ before you came." Hermione smiled even bigger; it was always relief to know that she would be sleeping in a clean bed.

Finally, Dumbledore opened the door. Hermione gasped. Her new room was the best room she had ever seen.

There was a big, king size bed in the middle of the room, it's headboard touching the wall. It had one white sheet and one pink. There were 4 big pillows, two pink and two white. There was a pink canopy over the bed, circling the top of the bed. There was a pink and white bear on the top two pillows.

Next, there was a pink dresser. It had two white drawers and two pink. There was a pink lamp on top.

Next, there was a telephone. Dumbledore explained that even though it was a muggle artifact, it worked in that room and in his office, so of she was in labor she would just call him and he would get healers in the room

Then, there was the crib. It was white, but it had pink sheets and the poles holding it up were pink. There was a blanket draped on top of the side of the crib, and it was pink with white hearts. The carpet was soft and pink and the walls had a pink border. Hermione loved it.

Dumbledore smiled at the look on Hermione's face. "I'll leave you here to enjoy your room," He said.

Hermione nodded and mouthed the words thank you. She was so happy, she couldn't talk. Dumbledore smiled again and left quietly.

Ron ran and jumped on the perfect bed. Hermione, who found her voice, laughed. Ron grabbed a pillow and hit Harry with it. Laughing, Harry got a bigger pillow and hit Ron.

After a long, exhausting two hours of pillow fighting goodness, Ron and Harry bade goodnight to Hermione and fell into a deep sleep in their respective beds.

The next two weeks came and went, and Hermione entered her ninth month. Hermione broke up with Krum, explaining that the baby wasn't his and it wasn't fair to let him believe it was. He took the news fairly well, barely grunting the words, "cheater" and "liar", and then explaining that maybe the baby was his, and even if it wasn't he'd help with it, but Hermione thanked him and refused his offer.

Finally, a week after she broke up with Viktor, Hermione had to use the muggle telephone. Dumbledore answered and heard, "Professor, I think I'm going into labor!" He jumped to his feet and told McGonagall, who was having tea with him, to aparrate to Saint Mungos to get some healers. She did so and returned a moment later to find that Dumbledore had already left. She led the healers to Hermione's room.

Once they opened the door, the Healers rushed to Hermione's side. They got her in the right position and Hermione, after several long hours of huffing and yelling and screaming, gave birth to a boy. They were all surprised to see another head coming. Nobody knew she was pregnant with twins. The other child was a girl. Hermione named the boy Demy and the girl Remy. The Healers wrapped them in blankets and handed them to their mother for their first feeding.

In all the joy, nobody noticed Fred Weasley at the door, watching Hermione give birth to his children.

**A/N: Well, I like the Fred part, it answered a lot of questions. Did you peoples like it??? I FINALLY updated this, and I've been working on this chapter for SO LONG!! Well, make my day and review? Please? I'll give you cookies and brownies and juice and milk…and Dr. Pepper. Review!!!!!**


	5. How They Were Made

\/p>

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Thanx to those who reviewed. This chapter contains adult themes, so if you don't like it, skip the italics part. Special thanks to Britt, who wrote the italics part! THANX SO MUCH!  
**

Hermione placed Demy in his crib. It was the one she had brought from her house. She had used magic to change the sheets and the blanket blue. Then she picked up Remy and smiled lovingly at her. Remy opened her chocolate brown eyes and waved her fists at her mother. Hermione kissed her flaming red hair and remembered the day she was conceived.

_Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was in the kitchen at the Burrow. _

"_Is there anything I can do to help you, Mrs. Weasley?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and responded, "No, dear. I'm almost finished. Why don't you go play Quidditch with the other kids?" Hermione nodded even though she didn't care for brooms. _

_Hermione walked through the hall and was almost to the back door when Fred walked into the hall. "You don't have to play with them. I know you don't like flying. You can stay with me if you'd like." Hermione smiled and nodded. She followed Fred back into his room._

_Hermione smiled softly at Fred. She had always had a slight crush on the youngest twin, though no-one knew it. Everyone thought that since Fred and George were twins that they were just alike. Those who had spent a lot of time with them both individually and together knew that there were subtle differences between the two. George was creative and dependent, where Fred was loyal and caring._

"_So how's life going?"_

_Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts quickly._

"_Hmm?"_

_Fred chuckled._

"_I asked you how you were doing."_

"_Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. I'm doing pretty well. What about you?"_

_Fred simply shrugged._

"_Can't complain. Actually Hermione, I have a confession to make."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh?"_

_Fred nodded._

"_See, it's like this. And by the way the only reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I wasn't sure how you would react but its been driving me mad so I thought it would be better if I just came out and said it. I like you Hermione, as more than a friend. Maybe more than like, I'm not sure. I'm sorry if you hate me or if I repulse you but I just had to-"_

_Fred's long ramble session was cut short when he felt Hermione's lips on his. For a few moments he didn't respond but as the shock slowly wore off the red-head pushed back against the witch's lips. Hermione moaned against his lips softly, allowing Fred to push his tongue into her warm mouth, slowly massaging her tongue with his. Finally the need to breathe overtook them and the two broke away, gasping for breath._

"_Wow."_

_Hermione smiled shyly._

"_Yeah."_

_Fred took the woman's small hand and led her to the bed where they sat side by side._

"_So you really like me?"_

_Fred nodded._

"_I really do. I have for a long time."_

_Hermione smiled._

"_I've liked you for a while now too. I just never knew how to tell you."_

_Fred smiled back._

"_This is going to sound rather lame, especially after what just happened but can I kiss you?"_

_Hermione giggled at his nervousness and nodded._

_Fred leaned towards the witch and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione opened her mouth on instinct and held back a moan as their tongues touched again. Fred moved closer to the beautiful woman, one hand running through her hair, the other wrapping around her waist, pulling her so that she was seated on his lap. Hermione broke away first to catch her breath as Fred leaned down to press open mouthed kisses along her exposed shoulder. Hermione moaned and leaned her bed to the let to give him more access. _

_Fred ran his hands up and down the young woman's side, one stopping at her hip while the other went down to her knee where the denim skirt that she wore stopped. Hermione once again claimed the red-heads lips with her own, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. Fred started to run his hand up her thigh before realizing what he was doing and stopped. Hermione pulled out of the kiss slowly and smiled._

"_Don't stop."_

_Fred looked at her seriously._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Hermione nodded._

"_Yes, just go slow. I've never done this before."_

_Fred smiled and nodded, then kissed her quickly before laying her back gently on the bed. Lying next to her he slowly unbuttoned the tan woman's purple shirt, pulling it off slowly, leaving her upper body clad in only a purple satin bra. Looking up at her face he smiled when he saw trust and passion. _

"_At any time if you want to stop, just say the word and we will okay?"_

_Hermione simply nodded, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving his._

_Fred slowly unclasped the young woman's bra before pulling it off. Hermione's breasts were actually bigger than he would have guessed and for that he was glad. He leaned down, taking her right nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue while he took her left nipple in between his fingers, squeezing it gently. Hermione moaned loudly at the sensation, involuntarily arching her hips, desperately needing something, though she had no idea what she needed. Fred left her nipples alone after a few moments and kissed his way down her flat stomach. Once he reached the button of her skirt, he unbuttoned it, sliding it down her legs. He couldn't help but gasp as he realized she had underneath it. Hermione giggled slightly. _

"_It was too hot today to wear anything that wasn't necessary."_

_Fred chuckled slightly before pushing her legs apart, nestling in between her thighs. Slowly he leaned down, placing a kiss against the bald mound before sliding his tongue in her moist cavern. Hermione gasped at the strange but wonderful feeling of his tongue inside her. Fred pushed his tongue inside her a few times before withdrawing it only to replace it with his index finger. Hermione moaned loudly, opening her legs wider, desperately wanting more. Fred seemed to understand as he slowly added a second finger. He had to keep himself from coming at just the thought of her tight sex wrapped around his length. Hermione must have had the same thought as she moaned out for him to stop for a minute. _

"_Hmm?"_

_Hermione smiled seductively._

"_I want to feel you inside me."_

_Fred had to hold back a moan at her words._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Instead of answering, Hermione grabbed her wand and with a quick flick Fred stood before her wearing nothing at all. The young witch couldn't help but stare at the wizards long length. Sure she knew he was big having heard Katie Bell telling Angelina Johnson one night, but she hadn't guessed he was this big. _

_Fred slowly covered her body with his own, kissing her lightly on the lips._

"_This may hurt."_

_Hermione nodded._

"_I know."_

_Fred smiled, putting a silencing charm on the door before slowly entering her slowly, stopping after just the head was in to let her get used to the feeling. Hermione moaned at the feeling. She nodded at him after a moment to let him know it was alright to continue. Fred then slowly pushed deeper, kissing her as he broke down her precious barrier. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt the pain of being split in two. Fred kissed her tears away, stilling until she was ready to go on. After a few moments the pain gave way to pleasure as Fred slowly pumped in and out. Loud moans were the only noise that could be heard in the room. _

_Fred could feel his orgasm fast approaching and by the look on Hermione's face hers was as well. The wizard reached down to where they were joined and slowly started to stroke her bundle of nerves. With a loud cry of his name, Hermione exploded, her walls clenching around him pushing Fred over the edge as well._

_After they both caught their breath, the witch and wizard simply laid in each other's arms, neither thinking of any consequences of their actions, only thinking for the first time they felt whole._

Hermione was tore out of her memory by the sound of her son wailing. As if on a cue, the little girl joined in. Hermione picked them both up. She decided to bring them down to breakfast. Nobody had seen the babies yet, not even Harry and Ron, and Hermione knew she wanted it to be known who the babies' father was. But would he want it to be known? Time to find out.

\/p> 


	6. Fred

A/N: Dudes!! I kno…I kno…I haven't wrote in forever! My comp broke, so here I am at the library!! Well, I've made you wait long enuf, so here it is!

Hermione swallowed hard before picking up Remy in her left arm and Demy in her right. She took a deep breath and head to the Great Hall.

Hermione kicked open the door with her foot. Everybody gasped as she walked in with the infants that nobody has seen yet. She walked over to where Fred was sitting with George and said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Fred, do you want to hold your son? Or your daughter?" and gave him a kiss before sitting down. Fred's mouth fell. "Are you serious? You'll let me? I didn't want to say anything earlier because I thought you wanted to break up! Um…I think I'll hold the girl." Fred exclaimed. Ron, wearing a great look of disgust, got up and practically ran for the room.

"Her name is Remy. His is Demy." Hermione exclaimed. "Unless, of course, you'd rather change them?" Hermione said. Fred shook his head. "No, the names are perfect. And this little girl is so cute!" Fred kissed the tip of his daughter's nose, and Remy laughed.

While Fred exclaimed over the twins, Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore. He wore a satisfied smile on his lips. Hermione realized that he was never happy about her lying to everyone about the father.

After Hermione dropped her children off at the nanny (with Fred beside her), she walked to her first class. There was lots of whispering, and Ron ignored her.

As she went to different classes, Hermione heard bits and pieces of what people were saying.

"I heard she had to get a blood testing to see who the father was," a third year was saying to a fellow class member.

"Well, I think she's a whore. How could she not know who the father was?" the girl responded.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes and quickly left to go get her kids before heading to her room.

Hopefully they'll stop soon," Hermione thought as she began to feed Remy, then Demy.

A/N: I kno that was really short, but I have to go now (my comp time is up) so tell me what u think based on what I did write!! I'll update next weekend!!


	7. The Man

A/N: Well, I haven't written this story in a while, so I think I'll update it

**A/N: Well, I haven't written this story in a while, so I think I'll update it. I'm not exactly crazy about the names Remy and Demy anymore, so if anyone has cut twin names for a boy and girl, please tell me!! For this chapter, I'll continue with Remy and Demy… ;)**

The next morning, Hermione decided she didn't care what anyone else thought about her. She had everything she wanted; two beautiful children, a loving boyfriend, an understanding headmaster, an education, and best yet, her own room? Who else had all of these things? What did it matter if those little third years called her a whore?

Hermione was torn from her train of thought by a small cry from Remy. She rolled out of her big bed, and in only her shirt and underwear, went to the little nursery she had set up. She walked over to her daughter's crib, but it was empty. The realization hit her like a punch in the face. Uttering a small cry, she rushed across the room to Demy's crib, and was relieved to see him in it. Very quickly, she picked him up and held him to her chest. The tears streaming down her face fell into his flaming red hair, but thankfully, he didn't wake up and give her any trouble. For a moment Hermione just stood there and sobbed, wondering where her baby was.

Hermione quickly spun around when she heard a throaty chuckle from the corner of the nursery. A tall man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. She rushed to him when she saw he was holding a squirming Remy.

"Please, give me my baby back. I don't know you, and you had no right to come in here without my knowing and taking my baby. I was worried sick!"

"Silence, girl, or I will kill this baby and the one you have clutched to your body." The man said in a cold, uncaring voice. He was looking at her like she was the weirdest person in the world, like _she _went into _his_ room and took _his_ baby.

Hermione instantly shut up. If there was one thing she truly valued, it was the life of her children. She would do whatever this strange man said.

"Now, Dear, I will say this once and only once. You will leave the small brats here and you will not tell anyone. In fact, I'll stay with you just to make sure. Aft5er dressing and feeding the children, you will come with me. Your little boyfriend will be here to check on you when you don't go to class if he really loves you. You will return with me. My master has a job with you."

With that, Hermione was handed Remy, and sobbing, she followed the man's orders.

**A/N: OK, how was that?? Remember, I need new twins' names!! R&R please!**


	8. The Mission

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH….Thanx so much to xXxPadfoot's GalxXx for the new baby names, Charlie and Carly. LOL I absolutely love those names!!**

Hermione did as the man wanted, sobbing the whole time. She tried to be slow, but it was only a matter of time before she had Charlie and Carly dressed, fed, and once again sleeping contently. After she had the twins in their cribs, Hermione turned to the man, who had followed her around the house.

"If I go with you without a fight, you will not hurt my children?" She sniffled, wiping her nose. If the man said the children would be safe, she would go obediently. If he said no, she could run to her room where her wand was and-

"Yes, if you go like I ask, your boy and girl will be safe. If you were to try to escape, however, you can expect to find two little heads on your-"The man was interrupted by Hermione shaking her head and giving a small moan.

"I'll go…I'll go. Just keep my babies safe, and don't talk about killing them." Hermione said.

The man didn't respond. He quietly grasped her elbow and guided her to the door of the dormitory. Hermione didn't know it, but he had nonverbally thought a spell to make them invisible, and it had been because of that nobody looked at them as the man guided Hermione out of the castle where he was able to aparate to a dark place.

"Where are we?" Hermione muttered, more to herself than to the man.

"We are at the old Riddle House. My master is in that room. You go there now, and I stay here to make sure you do not escape. Now, go." The man ordered, and he gave Hermione a small push. Hermione tried to glare at the man, but it came out very pitiful, as her eyes were wide, and she was obviously terrified. The man didn't even have the heart to laugh at her.

Hermione slowly walked forward. When she reached the door, she looked back behind her and debated whether or not to run. But she couldn't aparate, and the man could, so he would probably get to the babies first. Reluctantly, she reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. There was a bright red light at the end of the big room, and sitting in a chair by the light was a man. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He, like the other man, had blue eyes, but unlike the other man's, this one's eyes were navy blue, and much bigger. Hermione gasped at the man's beauty, and had a strong urge to kiss this guy's perfectly shaped cherry red lips. She clenched her arms across her chest to stop herself from walking towards him. She knew this man was evil, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by him. The man fingered his lips with a long, slender, beautiful finger. Hermione stared at his toned forearm. Hermione was drawn from her reverie by the man speaking in a soft, melodic voice.

"You are Hermione Granger?" he asked, now stroking his chin. Hermione was still staring at him in awe, and could only nod.

"Excellent. I've been waiting for you. Of course, you must be wondering how I know you." Hermione nodded again.

"I have been watching you, my dear. I have noticed you are friends with Ronald Weasley." Hermione nodded.

"Well, child, as you know, I have a job for you. You have been assigned to kill Mr. Weasley. He is in my way of what I need to do, and I am certainly not going to be able to get him to trust me enough to be able to lure him away without rising suspicions. You, however, are his best friend. Who would suspect you? I would give you a new wand to do it." Hermione blanched as she shook her head. Ron was her best friend; she couldn't kill him. The man smiled.

"Yes, dear, you _will _do as I request. Because if you don't, I press a little button on my cell phone, and both Charlie and Carly will be killed. And if you try to take them and run, we will find you, and your children will be killed, twice as long and painful. And if you tell someone, you will be even sorrier." Hermione began sobbing. She hated this man, no matter how beautiful he was. How could she pick between the lives of her babies, or the life of her best friend?

The man held something out. Still crying uncontrollably, she looked at the object. Making a quick decision, Hermione reached her hand out and took the wand.

**A/N: How was that?? I tried to make it long, but I'm not sure how long it will be once I post it.**

**Honestly, peoples, I wasn't even going for this. In the last chapter, I was going to make it Fred in her room, surprising her, but then I came up with this, so don't blame me if it comes out all…unexplained. It came as a shock to me, and I'm still writing it.**

**Well, R&R please!! Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
